


Motivés

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: hallucination auditive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le dernier entrainement avant un match très important de crosse. Le coach est déchaîné et ne cesse de leur hurler dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise une phrase vraiment bizarre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivés

C'était un jour important. C'était le dernier entraînement avant leur plus grand match de crosse contre une école adverse. Et le coach était vraiment à fond dedans. Il ne cessait de vociférer des ordres, de hurler des des consignes, de crier des encouragements. Du moins, c'étaient des encouragements de son point de vue.

Cela faisait donc plus de vingt minutes que ça durait, et les joueurs n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Non seulement ils étaient épuisés à force de courir partout comme des forcenés à la demande de leur coach, mais surtout ce dernier commençait sérieusement à leur taper sur le système. Stiles avaient d'ailleurs l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Et il se demandait comment il était possible que les corde vocal de leur professeur ne soient pas encore complètement brisées. S'il pouvait devenir aphone, ça leur ferait bien des vacances.

— Allez les garçons, vous me faites dix nouveaux tours de terrain ! Et plus vite que ça !

Nouvel ordre. Nouvelle exécution. Les joueurs posèrent leur casque et leur crosse, puis se mirent à courir. Ils venaient de faire leur premier tour quand le coach se mit à crier :

— Allez, vous êtes plus motivés que des otaries !

Stiles failli s'arrêter à l'entente de cette phrase. Plus motivés que des otaries ? Mais c'était quoi cet encouragement pourri ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Scott en voyant son trouble.

— Bah t'as pas entendu ce que vient de dire le coach Finstock ?

— Si, et alors ?

— On n'a pas dû entendre la même chose…

— T'as compris quoi toi ?

— "Vous êtes plus motivés que des otaries"...

En entendant cela, Scott éclata de rire et failli à son tour s'arrêter. Il peinait à respirer correctement et remerciait intérieurement sa condition de loup-garou qui lui permettait de faire plus d'efforts en étant moins essoufflé.

— Mais non Stiles ! Il a dit "donnez plus que dans toute votre vie" !

— Ah ouais, effectivement, ça a plus de sens d'un coup…

Il continuèrent, riant toujours, et se faisant ainsi réprimander par leur professeur. Les jours qui suivirent, Stiles n'en finissait plus d'entendre parler d'otaries...

**Author's Note:**

> Alors pour la petite histoire, ceci m'est vraiment arrivé XD Je faisais du sport avec une amie, et le coach a dit cette phrase, que j'ai donc mal comprise. Ce fut le fou rire, et j'en rie encore aujourd'hui ! (surtout quand je vois cette superbe otarie : http://data.photos-animaux.com/photos/597/5970/596938.jpg)
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;) Grâce à moi, je suis sûre que vous ne verrez plus les otaries de la même manière ! lol


End file.
